


Under My Umbrella

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, artist Will, short and sweet, solangelo, solangelo meets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: “No, no, no, no, no, no!” Will muttered as he dropped to his knees, scrambling to pick back up his art folder. “Please don’t be torn, please don’t be torn.” He chanted as he lifted it up from the sopping ground and looked it over. It was torn. Of course it was.In which the fate of Will's art project lies in the hands of a kind stranger.





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first solangelo fics, it's just a short little one-shot but I hope you like it!

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Will muttered as he dropped to his knees, scrambling to pick back up his art folder. “Please don’t be torn, please don’t be torn.” He chanted as he lifted it up from the sopping ground and looked it over. It was torn. Of course it was, Will thought as he frantically took off his raincoat and used it to cover his not quite damaged project. The folder had torn but Will had picked it up quickly enough that no water had gotten in yet. Yet being the keyword here as it was absolutely lashing rain, Will had no umbrella and was now shucking off his jacket to protect the artwork that was worth 50% of his final grade.

“Well this is just fantastic.” He said sarcastically under his breath, ignoring the curious looks from passer-byers. This was New York people, Will knew they saw much stranger things than a soaking wet college student on a regular basis and didn’t bat an eyelid but this they turned around in the street to look at? Will sighed. Just his luck. It didn’t help that this was one of the worst weeks Will had had in a long time, if not ever. On Monday, a woman on the subway had vomited all over Will. On Tuesday, his phone fell and now there was a big crack all down the middle of the screen. On Wednesday, his roommate had accidentally turned off his alarm and Will was almost late for his history final. And now it was Thursday. Will thought his day couldn’t get any worse when his coffee machine broke and he had to face the day without being adequately caffeinated, but apparently the universe took that as a personal challenge. It was crazy! Until yesterday, Will didn’t even believe in the universe but it seemed some higher power was out to make his life miserable.

Will came to a halt at a pedestrian crossing, pushing the button and waiting for the little red man to turn green. Water streamed down his face in rivulets, dousing his clothes. Will was fairly sure the puddles in his shoes could rival the size of any lake and he was so damned cold that-

Suddenly, the rain stopped.

Will looked up in confusion but there was no sky above to be found, only black, water-proof fabric. Someone was holding an umbrella over him. Will glanced around, confused and noticed a guy around his age had come up beside him without Will even realising it. Will knew right then and there that he must have been so deep in his thoughts that he was half way to a coma because that was the only valid excuse for missing the arrival of the god-like presence before him.

“Thank you.” Will managed, his jaw quivering in the cold. 

The mysterious stranger smiled, his dark brown eyes warming. His hair was shorter on the sides and longer on the top leaving a few strands to fall in soft curls around his face. His jawline looked sharp enough to kill a man ad those cheekbones – Will could see the picture he would draw, this mysterious stranger, perfectly defined in a blur of people. An open umbrella held over his shoulder looking to the entire world like a black, water-resistant halo.

“Here, take it.” The guy said, and hello accent. If it were socially acceptable to swoon anymore, Will would have. But instead his eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, I couldn’t, I mean, thank you so much, but don’t you need it?”

The guy smiled again. God, he was going to have to stop doing that unless he wanted to have to resuscitate Will right there on the spot.

“I live just there.” He said pointing to the building directly across the street. “So it’s fine. Besides,” He said looking Will up and down, a smirk dancing on his lips. “You look like you need it more.”

Before Will could even respond, the crossing light went green. The guy stepped onto the street and turned to Will with a wink.

“See you around sunshine.”

“Wait!” Will cried. “What’s your name? How will I get this back to you?”

Mysterious stranger spun around so he was now walking backwards. It was official - that was the single hottest thing Will had ever seen.

“Nico DiAngelo.” Ah, Will was right about the accent.  
“Apartment 3D. Wear something cute.”

And with one last wink, Nico disappeared into his building, the light went red and Will realised he had forgotten to even cross the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was super short. I actually wrote a follow up to this, including a date so let me know if you want to read it! I could add a second chapter or maybe make it a little series. Let me know, hearing your thoughts makes my day!
> 
> Find me on Instagram (opening.my.eyes)


End file.
